


Addictions

by invisible_nobody



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcoholism, Eating Disorders, F/M, I'll add more tags if they're needed as the story progresses, M/M, Self-Harm, Trigger warnings:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nobody/pseuds/invisible_nobody
Summary: "No matter if you're always seeking sex, staring at the bottom of a bottle, or stealing your parents' painkillers; it's always unhealthy and there's always a reason behind it."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story on FFN a couple years ago. I never finished it (as usually happens when I try to write longer fics), but I recently decided to go back and continue writing it (as well as revise the chapters I had already posted).
> 
> I might as well post it here too!

Smoking. Pills. Alcohol. Self-harm. Purging. Sex.

They all provide a person a release. Every addiction is unique, but what ties all of them together is that none of them are healthy. No matter if you're always seeking sex, staring at the bottom of a bottle, or stealing your parents' painkillers; it's always unhealthy and there's always a reason behind it.


	2. They Don't Have A Problem

Temari didn't have a problem.

She chose to drink until she forgot her own age. She chose to spend half of her paycheck on trips to the bar and bottles of sake. She chose that lifestyle. It was all her choice, and she could chose not to do it if she truly wished. That's what she kept telling her concerned brothers. And her boyfriend.

"But don't you want to remember all those fun nights out?" he would ask.

"I can live my life any way I want!" she would answer.

Her life was fine. She was getting along well, and she was a firm believer in, 'if it's not broken, don't fix it'. Temari was exceptional at her job, her personal life was flourishing like it never had before, she was closer to her brothers than ever, and somehow – against everything she had ever thought – she developed feelings for and a successful relationship with Konoha's laziest ninja.

Temari didn't have a problem.

* * *

Shikamaru didn't have a problem.

There was nothing wrong with having a smoke every now and again. The bitter stimulant made his genius brain get excited. The way it stung the back of his throat in a very pleasing way, the taste that was by all means God awful, but that he loved and kept coming back to.

"I thought you hated the smell and the risks!" his girlfriend would yell.

"I was young, and there were a lot of things that I knew nothing about." he would tell her.

There was no reason for people to be upset. It wasn't their body that inhaled the chemicals. It wasn't their money that they spent ten dollars a pack on. It wasn't their sensei that had died because of their shortcomings. Bottom line: it wasn't their life, so they should just stay quiet and worry about their own issues. He was fine.

Shikamaru didn't have a problem.


End file.
